The Count Down
by drkness-consumed
Summary: How was I to know how our lives would change from a simple meeting in the park. (Some OOC)
1. A Grand Big Newness

**_Just something that jumped out of my mind while writing my other story. This is not going to be a long story and is rated mature for language and possible future limes. It is a count down that may or may not be obvious within the chapter. This is chapter 1 but it starts at the 10TH of October. 10 is where we will be counting down from. Thanks in advance for taking the time to read._**

 _I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this story._

* * *

 **The Countdown**

 **Chapter 1**

 **10: A Grand Big Newness**

I had never seen you before among the countless times I had sat on that bench, watching the world pass me by. Everyday at the same time, I sat there with my lunch. But that day I was meeting someone, a meeting set up for a photographer to descretely meet with a business man to commission a shoot for the face of the company. There were no deviating details of all of those days until you. The people were the same, the kids played the same games, the dogs barked at the same trees. Everyone was living in a circle filled with repetition. It was pure monotony and everyone around me seemed to love every second of it. Then there was you.

I met you on the tenth day of the tenth month, in the bosom of autumn. The wind was rushing by in chilled gusts, prickling against any trace of bare flesh. It carried pleasent aromas of coffee and baked goods through the park. The leaves swayed in the trees, breaking off and falling in a burst of warm color into the dew covered grass. Autumn was written in vivid intensity, heightening every sense, all around the patrons of the city. No one seemed to take in the beauty, though. No one showed appreciation. So I sat there, waiting for my scheduled meet, and appreciated the grandeur of all of the changes around me.

Our eyes met. Physically we were yards apart, but I could feel my very aura being pulled to your side. I knew in that moment we would have to meet. You spoke to me in a brash tone, pointing out that I was staring. I immediately believed you were no more than a cold hearted bastard, yet my heart leaped up into my throat. _It must have been the weather_ , I assured myself. But the weather had been beautiful, at least I believed it was beautiful until I saw you. You with your silk silver hair blowing in the wind. You, with your liquid amber eyes earching the crowd. What were you looking for? I never did get a chance to ask you, I never even thought about it after you began to speak.

"Why are you staring, human?" Your voice was a fur rug in front of a fire in winter, holding me close and comforting me in a moment that I had not realized I needed. Your demeanor made me want to run for the nearest taxi.

"You were also staring, youkai." I, too, could be audacious with my words. Carelessly throwing around useless vocabulary in order to gain more than your glares.

"hmph." You turned and left, continuing to search the crowd. I could see you pull out your cell phone and dial a number. I lost track of you, moving to answer my own in coming call.

"Hello?" I had lost my unbridled attitude for a polite greeting to my hopeful future client.

"I have looked around the park. I grow angry that you make me wait." Even with anger, your voice was solace.

"I believe you just asked me why I was staring. I am on the bench as I said I would be during our phone call earlier." No amount of exorbitance from your voice would soothe my anger. I was angry at you, angry that you have not taken the time to even try a bit of patience. Angrier that you would over look what you knew to be true because of your arrogance. You assumed I would not be human so instead you looked passed the dark haired female sitting in the precise location and attire described.

You returned to the bench, hand outstretched. "Sesshomaru."

"Kagome." I returned the guesture with a polite upward twist of the corners of my mouth. You seemed confused and I could read your stone cold expression easily, _Why would she smile at me?_ But I had never been normal and have definitely never been like any other human you had been around before.

We left the park together in search of a hot beverage to cease my complaints of the temperature. You never admitted it but I knew you were cold too, just by how you clenched your fists in your pockets. We talked far beyond our meeting. You had begun as nothing more than a one word answer. Over that one day you had founded a basis for multiple word sentences.

The day ended, even though I begged it would not. It found us walking under the street lights back to your workplace. You gave me a ride home and we said nothing else about that day.

You called a few days later and set up the shoot. The shoot would be in December, winter themed with other models. You hired everyone and made sure they arrived on time. I took the pictures and gave you both prints and digital copies. I had hoped during those passing two months that you would call. My heart felt the connection, it felt the pull of perfection as if we were meant to be together. You seemed to not hear your heart or not have one, I could not tell at that point.

I had forgotten about you, moved on with my projects and spent my holidays alone save for my cat, Buyo. You called exactly eight weeks after the shoot, asking to meet once more. And meet we did, at the park, on my bench which I had continued to have my lunches on every day and watch the world turn. I was also caught in the invariability of life. But I had followed dutifully down the same path as everyone else, obeying the straightforward daily schedule that was my life. Then there was you. All of this time I had forgotten you beyond our business deal. All this time I had surmised that we would never cross paths. You called and we made arrangements, but I assumed you would find something more important than lunch on a park bench. And it was winter. The air had gone from chilled to frigid. There was snow sticking to every surface, glistening in the sunlight. The bench had been cleaned off but the park's population had decreased with the drop in temperature. But I would always come here.

You asked me why the park, why sit in the snow, why do all of this if I sit there shivering. I tried to explain how peaceful it was at the park. How easily I could get lost from time watching the people around me. Even the animals brought slight entertainment with squirrels chasing each other up and down trees. You wouldn't have understood if I had explained everything to its fullest. You were a pure blooded youkai who had nothing more than curiosity for the humans around you and even that you grew out of over your years of living.

Even more time passed until I saw you again, but every few days you would call me. You would never talk a lot. You would mostly listen. I would get really lucky when you shared something personal. A month of talking and I knew you had a brother. Weeks later I discovered you had lost your mother during the feudal error to a curse from a wicked witch. When the snow finally began to melt and green started to tickle the branches of trees, you told me about your father. I knew immediately that you admired him greatly and missed him even though you would have never told me that.

You had made me eager for your call, standing on pins and needles. The tintinnabulation of the phone's sweetly sharp bells were send my heart racing to the moon. Was it you? I was very easily disappointed. I knew you only called every couple of days but I was still hopeful there was a change. Something happened with our schedule. You were suppose to call, I had it down to a science of how often, but you never did. A couple more days had passed and it turned into a week. My phone finally rang and it was you. I never asked and you never did tell. You continued on as if nothing had happened.

Japan had moved beyond the brisk spring air to more humid summer temperatures. The seasons were changing along with our conversations. We talked about festivals and I told you about my family shrine. I was excited about taking my younger brother to the kite festival at the beach. You told me you had never celebrated any of the festivals, that youkai (especially of pure royal blood) were above petty human celebrations. I knew then that I would have to change that; you were going to attend at least one festival with me. It was a silly irrational thought at the time because we were not dating. We were merely phone companions, sharing our woes to a sources miles away.

You met me more than once after that. I was typically found sitting on my bench, watching the day drift along. Some times I would catch you watching from afar, your nerves showing ever so slightly on your face. I would always hide my giggles from you, pretending to show admiration for the mothers playing with the children. Did you ever see through me?

It was the first day of summer when you found me feeding a squirrel on my bench in the park. The flowers were blooming, painting the small hills with a large diversified palate of colors. The chill had completely been removed from the air, replaced with the smell of sun kissed leaves dancing along invisible lines in the wind. The buzz of the cicadas in the tree emitting their somber sibilation. Food carts brought an array of smells to all of the inhabitants.

You did not hesitate as you had before and approached me with haste. You asked if I had eaten my lunch yet, searching for my normal bento. I had not had an appetite today and fed all of it to the animals. My stomach gave me away with a loud rumble. That prompted you to take the seat next to me, scaring off the little critters, and offered me a large bento that you had brought with you. I pulled the bento apart and handed you a pair of chop sticks, both of us munching slowly on the contents. The conversation was limited, as always, but I tried to bring out more of the character I was gifted with during phone calls.

"What brought you with an over sized bento to the park today?" Did you really pick up on my little bit of joke that I tried to play into our conversations?

"Kagome." You sounded so serious, enough so that I immediately lost my lax demeanor and stiffened up. "Have this." You handed me a small black box decorated with a tiny red gift bow. I raised my eye brows at you curiously as you shoved the box in my hands and insisted I open it right then. You were never very good with affections.

The core of the box took my breath away. It was a small silver chain with an opalescent charm the size of a marble hanging in the middle. It was wrapped in silver wire, curling delicately in the center. You took my lack of word for acceptance and hooked it around my neck.

"Why?" I began to fiddle with it, not understanding why you would spend so much money on me.

"I must start at the complete beginning. In feudal japan I obtained this jewel, the Shikon No Tama, as a source of power. It never did help my power growth, it was only a pretty piece of jewelry. I sought out many mikos and monks who only gave me the same answers; only one true of heart will wield the stone's true power." You took my hand in yours, I still did not understand. "There is a curse upon the stone that if someone not pure of heart wields this or makes the final wish upon it, it will absorb the world into darkness. I want you to have it as an invitation to begin our courtship. This is the first of many gifts."

I could have fallen off the bench with laughter. You definitely did not appreciate my reaction and even began to grow mad. I reached up and touched the magenta lines which had begun breaking through your glamour. I accepted your gift and your courtship, but only after explaining that courting had died many years ago and that most people just dated without all of the crazy courting rules. You told me you felt odd even doing this because you had not asked permission from the male head of my household.

You called many times after that and sent many gifts. Flowers, potted not cut, and candies. You even wrote a few letters by hand. I was falling in love with you every moment you showed your true inner self to me. I only hoped I was not risking my heart for nothing.


	2. Could This be our Forever?

**_I am sorry this story is so short and jumps chunks of time frequently, but I only intended on this to be a short story that I would write while in a road block with my other story. I hope everyone is enjoying so far!  
What is your opinion so far of the story? Let me know in a review, please? _**

_I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this story._

* * *

 **The Countdown**

 **Chapter 2**

 **9: Could this be our Forever?**

You asked me on our first official date, set exactly nine months after our first meeting at the park. You invited me to your beach house, a luxury which you had rarely if ever used. I asked you how this was appropriate to your 'courting' rules and you growled at me. It was invigorating and that itself slightly scared me. I packed for a weekend, unsure what our time together would hold. Every encounter we had made the world change around me. My peaceful autumn day nine months ago turned into a capricious joyful day full of colors I had never noticed before. The winter day was not as cold as I had remembered and our spring lunches drew out the sunshine during the rain.

Since our lunch and your first courting gift a month ago we had only met once. It seemed to always return to my bench in the park. No matter how many times we exchanged words and prattled after work at night, you never did ask me out. I learned over all that time that you were so much more than your façade. You had worn it well, pushing many people away in the process and leaving you alone and away from the chance of getting hurt. It was during a talk at the end of June that you finally asked me. We sat in our own homes by the windows, watching the rain hit outside, when I wished to spend time at the beach. Before I could retract my statement, you proclaimed that the beach in July would be perfect for our first date. You said thinking of me sitting on a towel at the beach was like me sitting on my bench; thoughtful and eloquent.

I spent the next two weeks packing, so unsure of myself. There were shorts, sarongs, dresses, and three different bathing suits on top of my hygiene products and tennis shoes. I wore my flip-flops, a pair of shorts, and modest decorated tee-shirt. You called me beautiful the moment I opened my apartment door to you. I even received a light kiss on the cheek before you stole my bag away for the trunk of your car.

The uneasiness of the situation was catching up to me. I had never told you at that point that I was still pure and had never truly dated outside of one guy in high school. Is that why you gave me the jewel? Did you already know? Youkai always knew more from their senses than they let on, but at the time I had not a single thought of it.

My anxiety calmed which each solid step I took on the carpet covered concrete of the stairs. The door had locked behind me and my cat had his automatic feeders for the weekend. The cold steel of the door shook me from my day dreams and back to the reality of my jitters. You had told me many times there was nothing to fret over, but I did anyway. You even took my elbow and guided me to the car, opening and closing my door for me. I had never seen such gentlemanly behaviors before.

The weekend passed too quickly. I barely remember it beyond the small chuckles we shared and your walls beginning to break down and your understanding patience. We shared ice cream and a towel against the hot sand of the beach. You were right as you had been many times before, this was very similar to my bench. I was able to watch the lives of those around us, this one moment a break from their monotony. We watched together and you asked me to tell you what I saw. The heat rolling in waves up from the sand and sucked into the humidity of the air. The blue exertive water foaming and crashing on the shore line. The groups of children running from the foam, afraid it will be too cold to touch. The parents laughing at the antics of the children. The cloudless sky giving way to a blazing sun.

You listened so intently and quietly I had almost forgotten you were there. I had not even realized I had closed my eyes until you scared me. Your fingers were on my chin, tilting my head upwards with you straddling my lap. My face ignited in a rush of cherry red; you had embarrassed me. You did not care about any of it; not about the people staring or about my rapidly color changing face. You pressed your lips down on mine and I was lost.

You tasted of the forest, as if you had been running through it all of your life in the most beautiful parts. I could taste the mountain air, clean and pure, and the water from the streams where you would have bathed years ago. It was as if every moment you had described in feudal japan was pouring into me from your lips.

In a moment we were back inside of your beach house. I vaguely remember the pale blues of the walls and silver in the decorations. You paused a moment, as if asking permission, and I stopped you. This was not how our first moment of affection was going to be. I was determined that we would not rush. I watched your eyes change color; when had they gained a hue of red? You kissed my cheek and laid me down on the bed. The sheets were silk against my sun tanned skin, slightly tingly and even more erotic. Your stare continued to ask the question and I felt my control slipping. I wanted you so badly, but I had to make you take your time with me. I had known before our courtship began that you were playing the field and had always wondered if you would be loyal when the time came? That moment had to be as good as any to ask.

"I cannot rush things, Sesshomaru." I had needed that talk more than you would ever know and more than I would ever tell you. "Are you seeing anyone else?"

You almost looked defeated, like I had hurt you, but you quickly hardened back up. "I have chosen to only court you, Kagome, even though our worlds are divided and there will be hardship. Will you continue our courtship?"

I had almost found it funny for you to ask for something that you obviously had. It was even funnier because you were asking for me all at the same time. You were not use to being told no at that point, a word you would learn quickly was one I liked. I remember kissing you this time, half off the bed, and pushing everything I had into you. Could you taste my life as I tasted yours? Did you finally feel how I felt sitting on my park bench?

You returned my kiss and pushed me further to the bed. I remember my heart beating fifty miles a second and wondering if this was what a heart attack felt like. Then I tasted power, magic even, and knew your youki was slipping through from your beast. You always told me you had perfect control yet that particular moment I was thrilled to see if you would lose it.

My sarong had found the floor and you hid us under the thin silver duvet. I touched your face lightly and I felt as if you sensed my fear. You did not rush any longer, you kissed me gently. This kiss was flowers and morning dew, delicate against my skin and sweet to my tongue. Your glamour completely faded under that blanket and you let me see you fully for the first but not last time. Your magenta lines were beautiful but I was captivated by your crescent moon. Curious, I removed your shirt to find more lines on your sides. I kissed them and it made you shiver.

Your fingers massaged my neck, slowly moving down to my bathing suit top. You played with the straps almost as if you had never touched any before. You were treating me like an exotic flower, savoring my essences but longing for more than I currently had to give. There was no fruit to harvest, not yet for us. You tickled my nipple and I arched into you. Your chuckled was deep, reverberating through my soul. I kissed you roughly, unsure exactly how to proceed or if I should just follow your lead. It did not last long. You took your hand away and only continued kissing me, telling me that the sweetest fruit was the one which was waited to harvest. You took the high road and was continued to show me how much of my knight you were. At the time, I never knew I needed saving.

My heart was yours and you did not even know it. Most men would have taken advantage of the situation, but you only took the chance to hold me and learn more about me. The rest of the time there was spent in the water, you chasing behind me as I tested how far I could go out. You kept telling me the current was going to pull me out to see but I could not find the need to stop. You gave me the courage and power to do anything.

We returned that following Monday afternoon. You escorted me to my apartment, waited for me to unpack and then took me to lunch and then dinner following a gift. You had considered it small but it was magnamorous to me. A brand new custom to my fit silk kimono. It was purple blue and silver, flowers and tree branches crawling over the sleeves. The trunk of the tree was settling on the front right side. You surprised me even more with a small shrine festival celebrating the coming of summer. It was a beautiful beginning to an even more beautiful relationship.

The days that followed brought more conversation than I was use to. Every moment was a surprise with you. You introduced me to your most kept secret; that you would actually want a female child first and she would be named after your ward from the feudal era. I thought it was more pure than you realized. You thought it was selfish. I had always hoped that one day I would show you just how kind and pure of heart you were, even for a youkai.


	3. Bringing You Home

**_Hard to find motivation these days. It might be this job or my crazy house with a 5 year old and 5 month old.  
I would greatly appreciate it if you would review and within your review, write what you anticipate in future chapters?  
_** ** _I am already finished with the skeleton of the whole story and just putting meat to the body now, I am just curious to see if I have left this predictable or if there is any guessing or mystery left to my plot. Thanks for reading!_**

 _I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this story._

* * *

 **The Countdown**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Bringing You Home**

Every moment that you were able was far beyond anything I could have dreamt up. We spent many days together, enjoying the smallest things. You had opened up so greatly and talked more freely in our moments hidden away from the world. It was strange the was you would stay quiet and stoic during our visits and dates in the public eye, as if you were always on guard. You provoked my mind, pushed all of my buttons to get a response, and sparked my soul.

After our first weekend at the beach house, you invited me for many more evenings together. Our schedules were so versatile and forgiving to our manipulation of time. I could have lived off of the happiness you filled me with and we were not even at our peak moments yet. Every sweet moment together, from my bench to your beach house, you opened up to me. But our sweet moments stayed very ordinary in a sense. You never pushed physical affection beyond hand holding and I never asked you to do more. Somehow, I knew then just like I know now that I would wait forever.

Our first summer quickly faded into autumn and we saw a year marker for the first time we met. I had surprised you that day. You had come to the park and found my bench vacant save for a squirrel munching on the bag of popcorn I had left in my place. I had watched you from behind a tree as you turned and scanned the area. A group of pedestrians smoking cigarettes was moving quickly towards you and I had taken the opportunity to hide among them. I wrapped my arms around you from behind and nearly peed my pants when you turned ready to strike, all stiff flexed muscle sliding from my grasp. The many years between your feudal era and meeting me had done nothing to lessen your senses or your ability to battle. You were still a warrior. You even kept your swords and armor in perfect condition on display in your home next to your traditional royal attire.

I had questioned many times how you had missed me in the crowd as we had sat and eaten our lunch on a blanket in the grass. You kept the answers short, as with everything you spoke of, telling me that it was all part of the glamour set up to protect yourself. You were always so cautious and I honestly still believe I am intrigued by your mysteriousness more now than I was at the time. You were like a shining star in my life, just outside of my reach even though you would tease me with brief moments.

I told you that once. That I could not believe you wanted me, a ordinary human with no political or financial pull. There was nothing special about me, nothing to benefit you beyond companionship. You assured me that I was anything but ordinary. I was your light in the darkness, your break from life that you were afraid you would lose. I held your hand the rest of that day and as much as I could after that, telling you that this was real. How silly. I spent so much time convincing you I was not leaving and in turn had convinced myself that you were truly here to stay. If only it could have stayed that simple.

Christmas came in a rush of snow and decorations. We filled out stomachs with my home cooked pastries and hot chocolate and our hearts with each other during the day. The weeks beforehand I had struggled to find the perfect gift for the man with everything and all of the money. All I had that no one else could give was my love. I had known for months that I was falling deeply in love with you, but I refused to say it. I should have though. I should have said it as much as possible.

We spent our night lying in your roof top apartment in front of the fire place on a large white fur rug. You served wine and I brought sweet fruits to munch on. We exchanged gifts and giggles. You had presented the more beautiful hair pin with matching earrings and necklace, a far greater gift than anything I could ever afford. I gave you a small ornate silver lotus bud perched on a tiny glass plate. The flower was meant to 'bloom' over a couple of weeks and inside would be a small message of gratitude and love. You kissed my nose and I finally saw you behave truly playfully. You had tickled me until I begged you to stop, even nibbling at your hand. You had kissed me so passionately I thought I was going to pass out but the darkness never pulled me under. That night had made me realized that since the beach house kiss, I had not felt your youki or seen past your glamour. You worked so hard to stay in control and I had so desperately sought for your to lose it.

The weeks passed too quickly and the flower was not quite in full bloom when you lost control for the first time. You showed a hint of anger through that cool composure you kept so well when I asked you about your father. You never talked about him a lot and I was curious. My questioning led to a very icy shoulders and a slight loss of your self-control. You had gotten so upset that your youki had spiked across the room to pinch and prick my skin. The moment was slightly terrifying and new to me. Time told me that you were living in a shadow of your father, at least you honestly believed that. He had died more than 500 years ago and yet you were still holding onto your negative feelings, afraid to see past the clouds and let the sun shine in.

Days passed before you called me. There was no direct apology, only an invitation to a high end restaurant and a couple of gifts sent to my home. It was an outfit fit for a princess! The silky shimmered and shimmied, glistening purple and blue in a way almost similar to the sun reflecting off of an oil spill. It was magical and form fitting from chest to hips and falling gracefully down my legs with an elegant slit in the fabric to mid thigh. You even sent shoes, strappy and black. I picked out the jewelry you had presented to me previously and I felt like royalty. Make up done and hair finished, I walked out to greet you.

Dinner had been amazing; you even fed me bits of our chocolate dessert though you never took a bite. You were ever the chivalrous gentleman, all the way through the night. You drove me home and declined my offer of a sleep over though you did join me for tea, to spend those last few seconds absorbing our time together. The night crept on and I became more needy and demanding for you to stay. You conceded to staying, but nothing more than innocent cuddles were to be between us. I had hoped to change you mind, hoping I could get your passion to show. You did not budge and I slept with your arms tight around me until the sun peaked through the open curtains. Why had I left them open?

We spent many more weeks going on weekly dates. Some weeks you even invited me out more than once. We visited restaurants and museums until the weather warmed up then you took me out to the zoo. No matter what we had planned or what we did during our off time, you still sat on that bench in that park with me every day you could. We watched the very beginning of spring in the birds building nests in the trees. You asked me again why this park, why this bench, and why every day. I finally tried to explain that day of the beauty in each moment, of the monotony of each person and how I loved to watch life go on.

My birthday always came far after all the snow had melted. I was never lucky enough to have a snowy birthday with my immense love for the white fluffy falling ice. Before you, I had always thought of my birthday as just another day of the year, as a meaningless time to celebrate when I never seemed to have the means to party. Even my friends stopped calling after I told them my feelings on the matter, but you changed that.

It was all such a tremendous surprise. I had booked shoots in March, more than I would normally do, and it brought much attention to my business into the beginning of April, it was so very different to be the one working late. I remember having even missed a lunch in the park from my work. You were ever the understanding compassionate man, even though you hid behind your façade.

It was April 8th and I had worked through my birthday, unable to get a moment beyond lunch which we spent together on my bench, snacking on a bento I had cooked and packed. You kissed my forehead and told me happy birthday before we parted. I almost felt disappointed that there was not more, but quickly reminded myself that I never wanted anything more from this day. It was just another day, wasn't it?

No, it wasn't just another day. You taught me to celebrate myself because I was important and not just to you but to many people. The night I worked late, I came home to the pitch black darkness of night only to be surprised by friends and family. How did you get the time or means to contact my mother? You had never met her and we had never even talked about when the time would be right. I always assumed it would be over a festival at the shrine. Did you ever have the chance to take numbers from my phone?

The party drew the sweetest salty droplets of water to my eyes. I never knew this much happiness could come from something so simple, but you thought of me and knew in yourself that I needed this. I greeted everyone, sharing hugs and kisses, when I found my cousin sharing a seat with her silver haired boyfriend who favored you greatly. Who would have known that my cousin was dating your brother! I had met him once before but never paid it any mind.

You planned a huge dinner for everyone and even catered to the food. There was wine and even my absolute favorite chocolate cake decorated with chocolate covered strawberries. I must have realized then that you were telling me you loved me, without words. That was just like you, hiding your emotions through your thoughtful expressions.

I vaguely remembered everyone leaving. We were having such fun. Dinner had moved into games and small talk with music playing softly in the background. I could not have imagined a better way to spent my birthday night than with the ones I treasure the most.

my cousin and your brother were the last to leave. You let them out while I picked up the few glasses scattered around the apartment. I was humming to myself, feeling slightly hazy from the wine, when you came up behind me and scared me. Your arms snaked around my torso and pulled me in tight, I could not have run even if I had wanted to. You whispered in my ear, so quietly I could barely hear you. _I love you._

My heart was gone. It had grown wings and flown to the heavens while the butterflies multiplied in my stomach. Mouth dry and breath hitched, I found a miniscule pip to reply. _I love you._ I had always loved you but this was the first time the words escaped my soul to touch yours. How was it possible for you to hold me closer? I felt like we were in a romance movie, swaying to the background music. Or were we moving to the music our hearts were making together.

You picked me up bridle style and carried me to the bed. Would this be the moment we would become one? Would you just tease me once more? The bed molded to our bodies as you laid us down, kissing a line from my nose to one cheek and over to the other before capturing my lips in your passion. Trails of fire followed your fingertips under my shirt and then there was nothing. I had scrambled, searching for you, desperate for you to return to me.

The room was spinning as I tried to find the floor. Where had you gone? I was almost in tears, feeling as if you had left me when you grabbed me down to the bed from behind. You had taken off articles of clothing, leaving just your pants.

The fire was back, chasing behind my shirt as you slipped it over my head. Was this all real? It went by so fast and I immediately regretted having anything to drink. I had asked myself so many questions. Would I remember this clearly later on? Would I give you everything that you would give me?

I pushed you away and climbed on top, nibbling and kissing down your chest before licking your pants line. We tumbled around, you moving like a graceful predator playing with his prey and me stumbling through. Our playful wrestling began chipping away at your control. Your glamour began to fade, maroon stripes showing on your face, arms, and torso. Were they on your legs too?

I had traced them with my fingers and you almost purred with your eyes closed. Your youki tickled across the room, pricking any available skin. You stopped me and rolled us over, pinning my hips with yours.

"Kagome." Your eyes were full of lust and lips moist from our kisses. "Move in with me."

How could I have refused an offer like that? I pushed our passionate embrace further, mumbling yes over and over into your mouth as you opened it to accept my tongue and probing.

You moved us until our clothes hit the floor and we became one in one swift movement that stole my breath and brought the smallest squeak of pain. I never told you that you were my first. You were the first to touch my body and the first to grab hold of my soul and fill it with an ardent burn for more. Bodies moved in sync, sweat gathering and pooling under us.

Both filled with each other, we fell into a deep slumber and into dreams of a growing future together.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!  
Please review and leave me some motivation to write?**


	4. We Learned to Never be too Happy

**_Sorry for the delay. This story is not getting reviews so I have lacked the motivation to write. Instead, I have been working on my other story(s). Thanks for reading!_**

 _I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this story._

 **The Count Down**

 **Chapter 4**

 **7: We Learned to Never be too Happy**

A few days had passed before we talked again. I continued to try daily to talk to you more about me moving in to your apartment, approaching the subject cautiously as to not seem too forceful. Your mood changed when I brought up the topic and you hid behind your façade again, avoiding me with an abundant work load. I had no idea what you were hiding from me then and I still do not know if it was worth all of the hush hush you went through, though I remember the day when everything came to light.

"I am off today, may I come by for lunch?" I remember talking into my cell phone, staring up at your office window from across the street. I had asked but it was meant to be a surprise. The tender sweetness you had shown me days before at my birthday spoiled me beyond thought and shared my first time in the throws of passion.

"Not today, I have a meeting that will carry me through lunch." No apology, just an excuse and a short curt good bye before hanging up. You broke my heart. Your normal tactful carefully placed words were buried behind a terse statement. A few days ago my heart had wings and flew through the heavens to a plane I never thought existed.

My world had shattered and I felt lost. The voices and people walking the streets swirled together, melting contrast into darkness. Had you changed your mind? I walked away from your office in a daze, watching myself from outside of my body meandering around the streets until I had made it to the park. Faithfully, my bench stood unoccupied in the same spot as always. That day, however, I did not sit to watch the humdrum of the dwellers. They began to fade into colorlessness, sounds drowning under emotions. The necklace you gave me pulsing lightly as I worried the chain. Was it meant to do that? At the time, I never though twice about it. It was purely a comfort.

My phone had rang but I never answered it, the vibration sending ripples through my hip in my pocket. A hand had brought me from my stupor. You were there, a warmth to my aching soul. Your lips were on mine and I was in the mountains again. You were pushing the brisk wind into my heart, cooling my temper. I could hear the trees rustle along the mountain side and the whines of the trunks bending. In the distance was fighting, a battle most likely between a demon and a human. We were inside of your mind, warping to the distant past to see what you saw. I was living in your past for the brief moments you allowed it. Did you even realize that our connection was that strong so soon?

I was scooped up in your arms and rushed out of the park. The air forced out of my lungs from the clout of take off. The air became even colder as we traveled and I had snuggled into your designer suit, refusing to look down. You whispered into my ear, something of an apology and told me to look down. I remember the tears biting at the corners of my eyes as I pried my lids open and looked down. We were riding on a cloud. It was your cloud, formed by your youkai powers. I had never seen anything like it and it was extraordinary.

I had buried my face in your chest once more, unsure if I should be in aw over what was happening or still upset at your foolhardy behavior from earlier. The anger left on the wings of the birds we were passing; my heart once again open for your taking. From day one, you pressed every button and opened me up to more possibilities than I knew existed.

You landed softly on a roof top, holding me a moment longer than necessary before setting me on my feet. The warmth from your chest left too quickly, my bones even felt the chill and loneliness of separation. The roof was covered in mounds overlaid with tarp. What was under the tarps? I remember the anticipation of the moment.

"Kagome." your seriousness never failed to impress. "I am bad at affection and showing my feelings. The past few days I have reached out the agents in an attempt to move into a house."

You were apologizing. How often did you grace me with an apology? Not only did you apologize to me but you were telling me that you expected more out of us than I had originally thought. It was very becoming of us and brought great joy. I jumped into your arms and kissed you deeply.

"What happened to your courting rules?" I managed to ask between kisses, jokingly knowing we had already passed through the rules.

"Damn the rules, I want you." Your golden eyes blazed, the sun outlining your figure. "The agent will send me pictures of places. Move into my apartment until we can find a house."

I had begun crying, lines of water running down my face. Thank goodness I was not a fan of makeup or it would have run with my waterworks. Why would you ever think I would say no. I loved you so greatly.

You proceeded to tell me that you had taken the remainder of the day off and we could start packing immediately. Even mentioning how you had an extra room in the apartment you would designate to strictly storage space. We walked across the roof and into your loft. How did you get so lucky to find that apartment? My living space was a raggedy closet in comparison. I had lost myself in thought, only your hand on my waist leading me through the living room. Into the bedroom you began talking again, what were you saying? The room was rearranged but the only item I could focus on was the lotus resting in bloom on your night stand.

You pulled me from the room, kissing my forehead, and led us from your home through the front door. Scooping me in your arms, we took the stairs in great leaping bounds. I was giggling, enjoying your playful side with how rarely I get to see it. A car was waiting out front, I assumed you called it before leaving the office earlier. The anxiety of this reality of our progressing relationship was beginning to sink in, truly. We traveled quickly from your place to the country. The more urban city turned into the rural district of Shinagawa. I had recognized the area from traveling through but had never stopped and never even considered a house would ever be in my fate.

We pulled up to a house sitting on a small hill off of the main road. The driveway wrapped around a flower bed adorned with a small fountain in the middle. A man stood dressed in a business suit in the doorway, clipboard in hand. I looked from you to the door, slightly confused or maybe I was just in disbelief of the possibility that could be unfolding in front of me.

You exited the car and opened my door for me, taking my hand to lead me to the man on the perch. He introduced himself as Hojo and I immediately recognized him from my high school day but there was no time for reminiscing. He gestured for us to walk ahead. We followed through the offer and stepped into an empty parlor.

Hojo began talking, explaining each room as we walked. The entrance of the house had been marbled floors and solid white walls. As the tour progressed, the floors turned to wood but the walls stayed white. Six bedrooms, all upstairs, with only one staircase starting in the kitchen. A formal dining room, sitting room, living room, and kitchen. He opened the back door for us to step out onto a screened in porch. Through the porch was a small bit of deck with stairs down towards a stone patio looking out onto a garden area that had obviously been lost to time.

All of the conversation had been lost. I remember the rooms but not the renovations. Was anything else spoken of? I was swimming in a dark pool, lost in the percussion of my heart. Blood rushed through my head. How long had I been light headed? I could feel the warmth from the increase in blood flow. My ears were on fire, the backs of my eyes beginning to burn.

"Kagome." You spoke through the fog surrounding me.

"Hmm?" I had known my eyes were glassy when I looked up at you.

"This was to be a surprise." You took my hand into yours and kissed my palm. "Is it acceptable?"

I could have fainted at your words. Acceptable? Acceptable?! This was beyond the scope of my wildest dreams. I must have died and gone to heaven to have been standing in the backyard of a house that I never would have even seen the inside of if you were not standing next to me.

"This...this..." and my words were gone, just like you have so commonly come to do. With words escaping me, I jumped into your arms and kissed your lips, trailing lightly across your cheek to where I knew your marks were hiding. I licked them and felt you tremble under my touch. I hoped there was more to this tremble.

You turned to Hojo then, "We will take it." I landed on my feet softly and you pulled out your check book, scratching the perfect amount on the paper and waving Hojo away.

The keys were handed over and we were left alone, Hojo mentioning something about writing up the final papers and having them sent to your office. You picked me up bridal style and walked us out into the more dense parts of the foliage and under the great trees at the back of the property. Our lips locked and I was desperate once more for your ferocious consuming passion. You laid me in the shade of a twisting Japanese red maple and disappeared. Before I had enough time to be saddened, you had returned with a load of goodies. A large picnic basket and numerous heavy blankets which you laid out for us. I rolled onto the blanket and opened my arms to you, still in high hopes.

You came to me, glamour completely gone, and let me take my time with you. Our first night had been about you showing me your love; today I would show you mine. First your shirt, each button flicked away. You sat up and helped me fully remove the article. I kissed, touched, and licked every inch of your bare flesh and markings, spending extra time on the ones adorning your hips. My finger tips pressed again hard muscle, nails scraping along the dips and valleys. A bulge had begun to grow and catching it out of the corner of my eye, I moved to lick it through the fabric of your pants.

It was as if you could take it no longer. You growled while rolling me over, a thin line of red growing around your iris. Articles of my clothing came off, piled on top of yours to the side of the blanket. I tried pushing you to gain back control, but I quickly learned not to fight for dominance. You growled again, fangs showing through tightly closed lips.

"Ses-sho-maru," your name was a moaned whisper leaving my chest in a wisp of breath.

You purred and nuzzled my cheek before making your painfully slow way down my body, your hot kisses leaving a chilled trail. Heat was building in my lower abdomen and my chest was tightening. When your mouth reached further below, I saw hot white flashes of light behind my closed eye lids. I had hid that you had taken my virginity, but I could not hide this. I buried my fingers in your hair and arched my back, biting my lip so hard I could feel the tear of skin. You nipped and lapped at my flower, opening the bud to your wiles.

A moan rumbled up through my chest and into my throat, seeming to vibrate down to the tips of my toes. You moved away, kissing my thighs before sliding back up my body and locking our lips in passion. You forced mine open, claiming everything you could touch. Sucking on my tongue and nibbling on my lips you slid into my sheath down to the bottom of your sword. Hilt and sheath locking in ecstasy, I gasped in the sudden admittance and sank my nails into whatever flesh I could find quickly.

Another growl and you moved from my lips, teasing my flesh until you reached my shoulder where you bit down hard enough to draw little pin pricks of blood. Licking at the wound, the speed of our connection increased. The pressure and heat built until there was nothing else. My body bucked against yours and a burst of color too my breath away and then there was nothing. You sat back on your heels, gracing me with your beautiful body, and picked my bottom up to meet your movements. Leaving red lines on the outsides of my legs, you came in a howl.

I had had an idea that overtook me and I pushed you down, immediately taking your still erect penis into my mouth. You jumped away from me, exclaiming about sensitivity and how you would make me understand. I giggled and tried to crawl away. We ended up in a tangle of limbs, kissing each other. Together in the slowly setting sun, we laid under the tree wrapped in each other.

"May I share part of my past with you?" You were always so polite and refined, even lying naked for the universe to see clearly.

"I would like to share every part of you." I had made myself blush.

You kissed the tip of my ear and nuzzled right behind it. "I was well into my 200's when my brother and I began to fight over our father's sword. He had left two; one for each of us." He kissed the side of my head. "I lost my right arm during that battle and fled like a coward to lick my wounds." This was the deepest we had delved into your memories.

I turned and kissed you then, deeply, showing you every bit of emotion that I had locked away for your deepest memories. You did not deserve sympathy, you deserved the respect and gratitude that every warrior should receive upon returning home. From the day our eyes met and you scowled at the tiny human sitting on the bench, staring at the most beautiful part of her day.

"I know you were just as regal and empowering then as you are now." I caressed the arm that had obviously regrown over the years since and wondered. Would you have more war stories? Would you tell me of all your great adventures further into your past. You pulled me closer, covering us both with a thin quilt that was laid out by our feet.

We laid there for a while longer before getting dressed and leaving the property. You dropped me off at my apartment, telling me that over the next few weeks the contract would be finalized and you would have people at the house to do anything that needed to be done for maintenance and renovations before we moved. I secretly did not care what the house looked like, I just wanted to be with you. We could have stayed in the apartment and I would have been overly joyed.

Everything passed slowly, work dragged into an abysmal despair. It seemed as if the day would never come for us to be able to move in together and I became restless. Many days I found myself on my bench again, watching the passersby lulled into their false sense of security. How many people walked through the park everyday with not a care in the world, oblivious to how dangerous each day could possibly be. But maybe their colorless lives really were perfect for them.

Every day brought an increase of bird songs as the weather warmed up. Sweaters disappeared with each flower bloomed. However, nothing could change the tedium of each creature's daily life. May was sweeping through the region like wild fire. Trips to the beach were increasingly more popular and I wanted to recreate our day at the beach last year, but this time I wanted that ferocious side I saw then and I would ensure you would not back down. I finally found the courage to ask on a Wednesday.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._ "Kagome." Your voice carried straight to my heart.

"Sesshomaru, can we go to the beach?" My joy always poured through the phone to you and I hoped every time that you could feel it as greatly as I did.

"The moving trucks will be at our apartments tomorrow and they will unload everything same day." There was the disappointment, I had forgotten about the movers. "But as soon as I get the call that they are done, I will leave work and pick you up. Pack your backs, we will stay until Sunday."

"Thank you so much!" I had jumped up from my bench in the park, squealing with excitement. We were going and I had a surprise for you.

Our conversation continued for a bit before I decided that I had packing to do. We hung up and I ran back to my studio, finishing up the normal tasks and setting up for rest of the week to be taken care of by my secretary. Thankfully all of the shoots I had set up were easily moved to the following week.

I ran home and packed my bags, rummaging through boxes until I had found everything and set packed bags next to the front door. One trip to a store across town and I would be prepared to leave. With the purchases safely hidden, I spent the rest of the night cleaning and finishing any little thing I could find for the big move.

My sleep was restless, each dream changing from one encounter to another. You chasing me through thick forests and through fields. A large castle with secrets hidden behind every door. Your lips again mine, drowning us both in silk sheets and limbs. A sensual encounter beyond any other. a child nestled in your arms as you rested next to me in a hospital bed. So many dreams of the future and everything I was beginning to wish for.

The movers came and went. I joined them at the house, switching between assisting and supervising. You arrived a couple hours later, at the very end as the helpers for leaving. Without exchanging many words, you shuffled me to the car with bags in tow. Together we left, making the moderate drive to the beach house.

I raced inside, carrying my own bags and locking myself in the bathroom. I could see your curiosity peak as your eyes bore into my back when I walked away alone. _Knock knock knock._ I opened the door after having changed into a black lacy bikini, barely covering any of the private areas and more relative to a piece of lingerie. The red began to bleed into your eyes and your glamour dissipated.

We were on the bed in second, you throwing me down first and landing on top. You licked the valley between my breast, releasing the air in my lungs. I think I told you I needed you desperately but could not remember. Whatever I said stirred something of your bestial side and you ripped my top off with your sharp canines; one clawed hand tearing at the sides of the bottoms, the other used as a prop to keep you above me. Barely covered, I laid there for your consumption. Eager to feel the full force of your vehemence.

Your tongue founds it's way around my skin, leaving wet paths chilled with the room's air. I shivered and arched up to you as a nipple entered your mouth. Teasing and pulling at the delicate floret with your teeth, your hand found the sweet nectar slowly seeping from my core. You purred at my response. Dragging your teeth across my skin, you moved to the other awaiting bud. The hand resting on my wet heat pushed into me and retracted to move up to your mouth. My liquid passion dripped down your fingers and you licked it away.

"Tell me you are mine." You demanded this from me, but your face was peaceful.

"I am yours." I smirked and licked my dry lips. "Show me I am yours."

That was all it took. You flew out of your clothes and sheathed your sword in such a quick motion that I knew I would be more sore than the last two times. Our lips clashed and I sucked my taste from your tongue. You moaned into my mouth, pounding your rock hard erection into me. The warmth flooded through me, throwing my head back and releasing a moan.

I clawed at your back, continuously saying your name and begging you not to stop. You ground yourself into me until I felt the rush of heat again and then flipped us over, instructing me to ride until you came. It was not as easy as you made it sound but I found a rhythm and a spot inside of myself that felt nice. I released again, throwing myself into you and burying my face in your shoulder. You grabbed my buttocks firmly and moved me up and down a few strokes until you ejaculated inside of me.

We laid in each others arm for many hours, I spent most of the time sleeping. Not once did you release me, even though I knew your arm had fallen asleep. You left bed that night only to find us nourishment. Returning after a few minutes had passed, we munched on the fruit you had packed for us and sipped on some wine.

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur. We did not once see the ocean water hit the golden particles of sand resting along the coast. Instead we showered together and spent the time claiming each other. Sunday evening came and I was too sore to even be comfortable sitting in the car. You chuckled at me and gave me a pillow. I slept the whole way back to our house and you carried me to our bed and settled in with me for the night.

Over the next few weeks our house came together, each room decorated and filled with our life together. By the time the last box was emptied and settled, I was left with the extra bedrooms. You said one would be a library and another a study. That would leave three rooms. My heart skipped a beat, did this mean you wanted children? Why had I not seen this the first time we saw the house?! I grabbed my chest and leaned against the wall for support.

We talked about the rooms and decided to fill one as a guest room and leave the others so you could have some room for recreational objects. I suspected that you wanted to leave the rooms for children but never spoke my theories just in case I was wrong.

We spent many nights afterwards talking about your past and our future. Where would we like to travel to, where you had traveled to, and even some intimate moments from your past. I told you about my father dying just weeks after my brother was born, just a memory I was left with. You shared the story of a little girl you took as a ward when she attempted to care for you after you lost your arm. There was another memory of a small fox kit who your ward took a liking to and ended up in your group.

You told me more about the history of the Shikon no tama that hung around me neck. The story of the Shikon miko was so romantic in it's own way, of the creation and history as well as the many wars and battles fought to gain control of the jewel. I had not realized it was so revered all those years ago. You explained that even now, elder youkai will search to control it and that there had not been a Shikon miko since the feudal era when it was said to have been burned and buried with her upon her death. You had found it during a search, your brother having secretly taken it from the miko's grave but unable to do anything with it without the perfect balance of the 'four souls' .

I told you during one of our conversations under the stars that I had seen the gem glow but was certain I had had a moment of insanity; why would the gem glow the way it did if not my imagination? You said that you had known from the first conversation that I had the four souls in perfect unison to hold the jewel. I giggled at your words; even my little bit of training at my family's shrine was not enough to solidify my belief in the jewel and it's story. _'One day you will see for yourself.'_ That is all you said to me before ravishing me in the grass until I begged you to stop.

Our moments were never ending happiness. From the moment we met, it was nothing but a dream living and being in your presence. I could have stayed in the light of your love forever.

Our dream and happiness ended too soon. I dragged you to the doctor in July, finally tired of you pretending you were not having pain. The doctor had kept a straight face when he set us to the hospital for tests. You grumbled the whole time, saying that there was nothing wrong and these humans knew nothing of a youkai. I wish so much that you were proven correct; instead you were wrong.

July 7th, a couple days into the hospital and more than a dozen tests run, when numerous doctors came into your room with the news. I will never forget. It was a Wednesday, a day that will forever reverberate blue; depression and longing etched deep within the minutes of time. Who would have known that cancer would show up in a full blooded youkai but apparently it was much more common than was publicized. It was so very aggressive.

The oncologist described it as an Osteosarcoma stimulated from Paget disease. You confirmed to him that you had lost and regrown an arm in the years past with him commenting that this is most likely where it began. The Paget disease was destroying and re-growing cells continuously trying to correct the original amputation and keep up with the rebirth of cells keeping you immortal. The disease was often seen in older youkai who had taken damage in battle, but not many documented the treatment or results. The doctor continued to tell us that this rare variation of cancer only attacked youkai genes and it was far beyond medical technology. There was ultimately nothing they could do.

The world was spinning, my head hurt so very badly. This could not be true. I had only just found you, I needed you and the light that constantly surrounded you. No treatment or procedure to cure this? No way to send the cancer in remission? Chemotherapy was completely out of the question and all they could do was introduce medicine in hopes to slow the spreading of cancer cells. I looked at you, your cold façade in place as always. Not a single emotion played on your face.

"Amputate the arm." Without even blinking you instructed the doctors.

"I'm sorry, but there is no guarantee that it will do any good." The Oncologist shook his head.

"You will do it or I will do it." Never missing a beat, you ensured that this surgery was happening.

"We are almost certain that amputation will just cause the Paget disease to be more aggressive." The doctor took a step back when you growled at him, but you did not argue with him further.

They left us alone and I crawled into the hospital bed with you, wrapping my entire being around yours. I wished and wished that my love alone could heal. You stayed quiet, your emotions never showing. I cried into your chest, you ran your fingers through my hair. I complained to every kami I could think of about the cruelty of fate, you kissed my forehead. You left the bed and locked the door before shutting the lights off. You pulled me up for our lips to meet and my tears were kissed away. Slowly you stripped us both down to nothing, hiding our bodies underneath the hospital blankets. Our normal rough encounters seem to pale in comparison to this slow pace you have chosen.

We made slow sensual love in your hospital bed. Each gentle thrust down, I met with an up. Our hands explored each other finding every dimple, scar, and curve of muscle. You whispered sweet nothings to me before biting into my shoulder. I felt the blood well up but you licked it away. You asked me to indulge, bite into your flesh, taste the past and your memories.

I did not quite understand but did as you requested anyway. Your flesh was tougher than I had imagined, though I had never even conceived the thought of breaking flesh. I ground my small canines into the meat between your neck and shoulder. I could feel my jaw begin a slow ache, like I had been grinding my teeth too long, before I tasted the ping of copper. It disappeared, quickly filling up my senses with brisk mountain air and fresh cherry blossoms. This is what you meant; I could taste your past and the feudal era you described so vividly.

It was always colors. You brought so many brilliant expressive colors to my life. Our orgasms were always hot flashes of light ending with stars but beginning with rainbows. The climax was the prism through which we found our release to the heavens. Afterwards was always orange, the warm of a fire and the closeness of a summer day just out of reach.

Then there was nothing, a true absent of color. The pitch black of sleep over took us in that hospital bed, still naked underneath the sheets and in each other's arms. The hospital staff did not return to the room until your discharge papers were in hand in the morning. You continued on as if nothing was wrong. I cried at every step and you kissed every single droplet away. Before we left the hospital, you tried to ensure me that nothing would changing. I knew that was not true and tried to stay strong for you. Unfortunately, all I could find was sadness when all you could find was the silver lining.

How did I catch such an amazing man?

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!  
Longest Chapter yet. I am not really sure what overcame me, but I hope you enjoyed this ridiculously long (compared to the previous) chapter.  
Please please please review and leave me some motivation to write so I know there are readers out there?**


	5. Life in the Darkness

_I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this story._

 **The Count Down**

 **Chapter 5**

 **6: Life in the Darkness**

You were the calm in this torrential down pour. The life raft during a cataclysmic storm on the ocean. You held my hand and dried my tears. Disappointment. I was suppose to be strong for you. You were suppose to look at me for comfort and support yet you were the one showing me a brighter side to things. I decided to take a few days at my family's shrine to bring my emotions to a standstill. You were finishing up work to stay at home from now on. You had made the decision to tell the family during one large dinner party at the house. A twisted sadistic party which was meant to welcome us to our new home would instead take a turn for the worst.

The few days past and I felt a fool. How could I have been so selfish to abandon you in your time of need to lick my own wounds? There was no end for the onset of depression. So many reasons to let the rain pour down into my soul but I had to find the sunlight. Maybe each dawn of each day would bring more than the gloom I was currently finding.

I stayed at the shrine those days and lost the person I had become since meeting you. Deep within my room which had not changed since I moved out after high school was my diary about why I wanted to be a photographer. I had decided during my second year that I wanted to capture the truth in every moment whenever I found. Each tear deserved the most raw and real emotion that could be captured. Each smile needed to show love to everyone who saw it. I found my first camera, nothing high tech or fancy; it was just a plain camera.

The camera stayed with me as I walked the city. Past your office building and my studio and into the park. I found the bench again, bare of inhabitants and warm from the rays of sun. I had not been here in weeks due to the move. Something had changed or maybe I had changed. I sat on the bench and looked up at the sky. How could the sun shine so bright? How come the sky was so clear? This was unfair! Everyone should have felt the great devastating pain that tore through my entire being.

I picked up the camera from where it unconsciously sat next to me and pointed it at the ground. Click. The gravel and pavement took up the picture with just a bare sliver of the grass line. I moved again. Click. A child's backpack peeked through the left side of the photo, barely grazing the side of tree which stood in the middle. I looked back to the sky. Click. I was able to catch birds flying over head this time.

A few deep breaths later, I looked at the photos and realized that they were just as emotionless as I was pessimistic. I tried again, laying down on the bench and closing my eyes. Click. Another picture of the sky, tree branches and leaves taking up much of the picture. I turned my head. Click. A picture of a couple sitting in the grass, in love and flirtatious. Flipping completely over, I laid on my stomach and looked under the bench. A spider had built a small home. Click. Now her home would forever be in my camera.

It was time to go home. I had had my time alone, as selfish and narcissistic as it was. My sun kissed skin flushed with goose flesh as I exited the warmth of the sun for the cool of the shady buildings. What would you think of me? Ashamed. Ashamed of everything that the past few days had held. I hailed a taxi and gave them our address. The car ride was silent and I told him to keep the change when I left the car.

I found you sitting in your study in our home, reading through a stack of papers. Click. You glimpsed at me but said nothing. I found a seat in the lounge chair which I had insisted you get for this exact purpose. The silence stretched between us before I interrupted your thoughts with a squeaky sneeze and another Click of my camera. You met my stare and put your papers down before joining me on my perch. Click. I caught a picture of you leaning into me.

Wrapped tightly in your embrace, my head on your chest, I listened to your heart beat and told myself that this would never go away. I took deep breaths of your scent, feeling the lush mountain ranges and warm natural springs of your past. Everything you had done and been through sat on your skin and every inhale was different from the last. You spoke into my hair, saying that you had set yourself up to work from home and would not be going into the office unless you absolutely had to. I apologized for being so greedy. You took my camera from me. Click. There was a picture of me now, what did I look like in that moment?

We made love again in the light pouring through the window. The kami was blushing if they were watching us with how often we bared everything for the universe to see. You made me shameless, basking in our romantic and sometimes animalistic encounters. Click. I had grabbed my camera from where you set it on the floor to take a picture of your naked body.

We held each other longer than we should have when we both had a list of chores to do. We laid there, barely on the lounge chair, legs hanging off of the bottom. The sun had begun to set when I pushed away from you, insisting that we find dinner. You were having none of that. Instead you carried me and my camera to the bedroom and ordered food to be delivered to the house. We quickly made love again before the food arrived.

We ate quietly. I took a couple more pictures before you wrestled me for the camera and took some yourself. Then we went to bed, naked. The night passed with dreams of riding on your cloud through mountains and having rough sex in a hot spring. The dreams turned to what seemed like memories of your past. I witnessed a father dote and love on a young child while you stood at the door of a dojo, in the middle of your lesson. Your broken heart ran deep, wishing your father showed you the same love, yet you still convinced yourself that he was molding you to be the next ruler. The memories continued until I even saw your affection towards the ward name Rin and her friend Shippou. They grew up and married, having hanyou children of their own. You told me after we awoke that you took care of the family until the last descendent passed away with no children. How I had wished I could have taken pictures of all of these moments in your life.

You called the party far sooner than I had imagined. The next day our home was full of family, friends, and catered food. Click. A picture for every time the front door was opened. We greeted everyone kindly and I held your hand this time and hoped you could take from my strength, even if I was just barely hiding my depression. Click. You began telling everyone what was going on with your health and I captured every reaction and emotion.

Inuyasha seemed to be the most distraught of everyone, speaking his fears of being the last of the Inuyoukai clan and he was only a half demon. Click. His anger and red eyes would forever be there. You had insisted on inviting my family, even though I had already told my mother, saying that this was for everyone to be together. Click. She pulled you in for a bear hug. I showed them around the house, leaving the extra three rooms out of the tour. No one needed to know how large of an emptiness I would be left with.

Dinner ended with wine in the downstairs formal living room that we had incorporated a small library into. Click. I was sure to find some minuscule bit of joy in these moments. There was little conversation, everyone seemed to walk on eggshells around every subject pertaining to us as a couple. Click. If not joy, I would capture the awkwardness. We talked about work, asked if your brother was intending on marrying my cousin, and even spoke about renovations to the family shrine. Click. A few tears were spilt, but almost everyone attempted to keep a strong façade and offer any assistance we would need or want in the coming months. The small gathering made my heart yearn for more; more of something. Click. You were looking into the fireplace, mentally somehere other than here. My mother took a few pictures of us together before leaving.

We went to the doctors quite a few times as the weeks passed, constantly checking in and getting more biopsies done to test how fast the cancer was progressing. Every time we saw someone in a white lab coat, they just confirm my fears; this really was terminal cancer and you were not recovering. And I continued to take more photos. The drugs they prescribed were having adverse effects and doing more harm than good. They pointed at how much weight was lost and how sick you were looking. A couple of weeks and it looked like you were falling apart. A doctor we had seen suggested that we attempt chemotherapy but you would have to spend a day or two in the hospital with every injection.

The first injection was during the third week of July. We went in together, camera in hand. You were placed in a normal room with barely enough space for two chairs. Click. Now we could have the memory and room forever. The nurse came in and said the injection could be done in the room as soon as the doctor came around to sign some papers. We were in no rush. I had cuddled up next to you on your bed and we were talking quietly. Click. I took a photo of the nurse. She did not look too happy about the surprise candid shot.

You slept for a while afterwards and through two rounds of vital checks. I had never been through a hospital experience with anyone except you so even this second time here felt foreign. The nurses did not chat much, leaving it more professional without even a slight tasting of personalization. Click. Click. Click. A picture of your IV from the hook on the rack all the way to your arm. Another of the whole room. One more of the view out of the window. I climbed back into the bed with you and you pulled me close, obviously inhaling my scent. We left the next day and went home. You told me on the way that you were going to pay for a larger room. I rested my hand on your thigh from the driver's seat and gave it a little squeeze of reassurance. I hope that you knew I was never leaving. You spent the rest of the drive telling me not to make a fuss over things, but I would never listen. I ran to open your car door and the front door and settled you into your study. Click. I cooked and catered to you while you sat in your study doing paperwork, bringing you tea and blankets and anything else I could think of to make you happy. You said you were happy just to have me in your life. Click. I needed to see that moment forever. Such an outstanding man.

It was the beginning of August when they called again, saying that they had your room ready in the hospital large enough that I could have my own bed just in case. I missed your first appointment that month with an incapacitating head cold. I had stood up from the bed that morning and fallen over, dizziness completely over taking my entire being. The floor was nothing but a spiral of color that I could not set a hand down on. Click. You had taken another picture of me. Why at that moment when I probably looked worse than ever and was disoriented?

The dizziness was followed by a pounding headache. I had laid my forehead on anything cold I could find, praying the pain would subside. The bathroom was so far away and I needed to vomit. You carried me to the bathroom where I did nothing but dry heave, staying by me as long as you could until you absolutely had to leave for the hospital. Click. You took one more picture before you left saying that every moment was worth remembering. I listened to you leave the room before beginning to cry. I was suppose to be taking care of you and here I was lying on the bathroom floor, begging to go back to sleep until this sickness is over!

You had called my mother on the way to the hospital and she surprised me an hour later, asserting the fact that I needed to go to the doctors. We followed you to the hospital but I was taken through the hospital. My mother went to your room as my replacement, holding your hand through the first injection and promising I would be up in no time at all. Everything whizzed by, the nurses flying in and out of the room and the needles stuck into my arm. Were they asking questions? No lady, I was not having any symptoms before today. Yes I just woke up like this this morning. I asked to see you, told them you were also in the hospital. Some time passed and they said I was finally leaving the emergency room to go to a room. Through your string pulling, I was placed in the room with you except I had a hospital bed and an IV instead of resting on the bed they had originally laid out for me. Thank goodness you had such a large room to begin with. My mother left then, in search of the doctors to find my test results and to give us a tad bit of time. You pulled our beds together and pulled me up to your chest.

"Kagome." you spoke my name through a kiss to the top of my head, "I will always take care of you. No matter what happens. I love you."

"I love you too." I heaved, pulling myself across to the other side of your bed in time to vomit full force on the floor.

You rang for a nurse and rubbed circles on my back in an attempt to soothe my tight nerves. My eyes were closed and I saw green. Green with envy and with sickness. My brain was swishing and swirling inside of my head cavity but it was nothing compared to what you were going through. Still you comforted me through everything. The mess was cleaned quickly and a trashcan was set below me before the doctor walked in. I thought he was there for you but he had my test results.

"Ms. Higurashi." His voice was clear through the churning storm in my head. "We have your test results back from the emergency room.

I nodded against you, afraid to speak in fear of vomiting up bile again. You went from small circles to rubbing my whole back. Up and down. Up and down. I could see myself falling asleep to this. The brief thought that my mother had returned as well passed by me.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong." He took a deep breath. Nothing wrong with me? Then why was I so sick? "You are pregnant. Congratulations."

The world was at a stand still. I could see the hospital room from a third person point of view from the ceiling. Your hand had stopped and a shocked look passed over before you steeled your emotions again. The doctor had left the room to give us a moment. Pregnant? What was I going to do pregnant with you dying? How could life become more unfair? Had both of us not experienced enough heart ache for one life time? Apparently not because I throw up again as a reminder that there was life inside of me.

You kissed my head again. "I love you so very much Kagome. This is a surprise but a very well needed happiness to our life."

You saw this completely different. I could not shake the fear of being alone with a child but not you. You were excited to have me carry your child. I could hear sniffles from across the room; my mother was crying. What kind of emotions were held within those tears, I never did find out because when I asked she left the room. When she returned, I asked her to go back to the house and grab my camera.

It was the sixth of August as we laid in that hospital room and contemplated what we had just heard not even an hour before. Should I have spoken to you about my fears? I will never know because I never did. I let the silence stretch between us before a nurse came in to announce herself for shift change.

"I am scared, Sesshomaru." I whispered as quietly as I could even though it would not matter. I was lucky, however, and you were asleep by the time I decided to speak.

What had taken my mother so long to return to the hospital? I should have taken more pictures, captured more moments during our short amount of time together. I lifted myself gradually off of you, careful not to disturb you or my stomach. The IV fluids were finally calming my stomach down and I was going to try to eat some of the crackers left on my side table. Food was said to help with nausea and vomiting in pregnancy, right?

I had so much to learn from here on out. How was I going to take care of this child when I return to a photographer's wages? It seemed so much harder than it actually would be. My mother returned to see me nibbling on the saltines and handed me polaroid. Click. I captured her between a mix of emotions and confusion. She proceeded to tell me how rude I was for taking pictures that way. I tried to laugh her off but my stomach turned again. I crawled back onto your bed, needing your solidness. She took the camera from me while I moved and snapped a few pictures. Now I would have the first of many maternity pictures and one of us cuddling in a hospital bed with matching IVs. The camera was given back and I admired the way it fit into my hands. Click. The camera was turned on you in the most peaceful I had seen you in weeks.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	6. Forever isn't long enough

Mature content (lemon/lime) warning.

I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this story.

 **The Count Down**

 **Chapter 6**

 **5: Forever isn't Long Enough**

Our first hospital visit in August was overwhelming. We experienced so many emotions and happenings in such a short amount of time. I could not, at the time, contemplate how to even tell anyone. I would have liked to surprise my mother and taken a picture of her first reaction, but nothing ever goes as planned. She left the hospital with promises to keep our secret until the time was right, even saying she would feign surprise with everyone else.

I spent many moments staring at the ceiling. Click. Click. Click. The tiles were as uninteresting as the hospital was quiet. I moved softly, grabbing my chart from the foot of the empty bed. Click. The test results would forever be caught in my camera. Turning back to you, I pursed my lips, disapproving of your stoic expression even in slumber. You deserved to feel so much love and passion that smiles found you even in sleep. Then I had begun to wonder what you were dreaming about with such an expression. Click. I would save it forever, regardless.

Click. Another picture of the entire room, including my tray of half eaten bland food that had settled my stomach and brought me further to life than I was hours before. Click. I snuck a photo of the nurses station from the crack in the door. Click. I had grabbed your chart this time; nothing was worth the chance of losing to time. Click. One more picture of you before crawling back into the bed and your side.

You woke up to me pinching the skin of your abs under the blankets and hospital gown. I kept wondering how you would have liked to be awoken with sexual pleasure. Would the injection and sickness make it less than it should have been? It was, however, the perfect time to take another picture. Click. I caught a little bit of shock in that expression.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" Your voice was hoarse and rigid from sleep.

"Behaving." I winked before clicking another picture of you rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

I moved to hide under the blankets and kiss your stomach. You took a sharp inhale of breath. Lower. Lower. The top of your boxers hid my prize. I nibbled the elastic and moved to the buttoned hole in the underwear. You were already hard for me. I turned to look back at you, camera resting on your pelvis, and took a picture. Click. You tugged at my arms, trying to move me back to your level. That was not what I wanted. I used your current weakness against you and pushed further down, moving the clothing until your hard member stood straight up out of the little cut where I had released the button. You were too big to fully take into my mouth, but I tried anyway.

Choking on your length, I drooled sloppily down your shaft while moving up. You throbbed and jumped, excited by my actions. As much as I was trying to be sexy, I was lacking more than anything. I gave you pleasure in all ways possible. In my mind, I was fighting your demons away, even if only temporary.

You pulled me up into your arms, smoothing the hair away from my face and kissing the top of my head. Time seemed to stop, life hanging in the air around us. You rubbed my stomach and I wondered what you were thinking. In another day we would be able to go home and again, I was at a loss for what it would bring. So, instead, I laid there with you in the sterile hospital room listening to machines whir and buzz in our pure untainted love for one another. A love that broke your disposition towards humans. A love that brought me away from work for the first time since I had picked up a camera. A love that reminded me of why I sat on that bench with the same continuity of human nature swirling around. A love that caused me to pick up a camera again and remember; remember everything that had conspired and pushed me to reach for that device at the beginning.

Sexual turned sensual as the embrace was as tight as you could manage with the lines and cords around you attached to your body. It reminded me of our first round of chemotherapy and medicine. You had almost yelled at me to stay away for danger of the remnants of radiation but nothing could keep me away from you. I needed every minute with you that was available and the doctors had told me that the only type of treatment available would be safe for myself and now the growing life inside of me. To be on the safer side of the situation, you suggested I get tested for any type of radiation poisoning, just in case.

Laying there, resting my ear against your beating heart, I realized how truly tired this all made you. Your breathing had slowed down and again you drifted into sleep. How I wished we were climbing the mountains that you visited in your slumber, or bathe in the deep natural springs hidden deep within those cliffs. I had closed my eyes and pulled at the spiritual energy that you had tried to convince me I possessed. The energy, I had hoped, would let me jump into your dreams. I had wanted to follow you everywhere and even though I had sometimes hoped for death together, I would never let anyone know my secret.

You had told me before of the great secrets of the Jewel that I refused to remove from around my neck. At my disbelief at my own potential and your fantasy stories, I had voiced my opinion. You only said that I would see one day. Could I will the jewel and my powers to help me see into your mind? I focused on my breathing; _inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._ The constant chatter of my thoughts funneled into a solid black nothingness with the sound of static following close behind. I could see myself sitting in the blackness, waiting for a door to open and when it did I jumped in full force.

The wind wrapped my hair around my face, blocking my view. I inhaled deeply, all of the pollution was gone and the air was clean. Hair pulled back, I was finally able to see the solid sheet of green which painted the land below the small cliff I stood next to. You were there, up wind from myself, lost in thought. _Sesshomaru._ Your name was more a thought than a voiced word. You turned to me still, shock very present on your face. I could see your question and wrapped my fingers around the stone pressed against my chest.

Then we were flying, up again in your mystical cloud and for once you could not stop talking. All of the villages had names, the massive ancient trees, the God tree, and all of the majestic creatures. You had lied about nothing. The demons ran free from shame and humanization. Nature was not cut back for expanding technology. Everything seemed as it should and my heart ached at the loss for both of us.

We landed outside of a massive fortified castle with strong walls and looming gates. You led me through and showed me the way to each room. I took more time than was needed to study each minuscule detail; I needed to remember it all to tell our child. To my surprise, we stopped at a large door with a waterfall carved into it. No words this time, just the gentle press of your hand on the shallow of my back. It was the wash room, a large spring carved into the middle. Steam rose from the circulating water. Rags, oils, soaps, lathers, and blades stood tall at one edge of the pool. You began stripping me of clothes and setting me into the water before I could stop you.

Your name became a whisper, barely leaving my lips, traveling into the emptiness around us. You covered my mouth with yours, pecking gently to add depth. My tongue found yours first. I am still unsure of your intentions of kissing me before disrobing but I pulled you into the water without a second thought. We tussled and rolled under the warmth. Your yukata floated away from us. I watched it ripple, half sinking, when I pushed away.

 _I want to see you._ It was more than a physical closeness I wanted in this new foreign time. I wanted to live this life with you in your dreams. I wanted to take these memories with me until there were no memories left in my soul. Age and a decrepit mind would never take you away from me, even if the Kami's took your physical body.

You understood immediately, if not reluctantly. A chaste kiss once more, backing away from the lust and sexual embrace we just shared. The water poured off as you stood, each remaining article of clothing peeling away from your body painstakingly slow. Then I saw your arm. I knew you had lost it during your warrior life time, but I did not expect you to come to that time in your dreams. There was not even a miniscule of care in my body; I just wanted you and all of you.

That was the moment that I needed more than you could comprehend. Maybe it was my human life or maybe it was the emotions you opened up inside of me. My body wanted yours in the most primal way possible. My heart wanted the sensual parts of your being. My mind and soul wanted something so deep and profound that there were no words for it.

You took it no further. Passion obvious on your face, an almost pained look creeping at the corner of your eyes, but you picked up the soaps and washed my body. Your nails scraped along my scalp, a tiny sound escaping my lips. I turned to return the favor, suds sliding down into the water. You pushed my head down and I was forced to hold my breath. I could have sworn I heard a deep bellow of a laugh bubble up from your stomach. It was a sound to relish and savor.

 _I love you._ Like a whisper in the wind, you spoke to me as I surfaced. Then we were out of the water and racing through the rooms until we were together in a bed of soft furs and silk. We must have spoke with our minds because your lips never moved and my throat was closed up in anticipation. _I want to share my memories with you._ Emotion shown in your eyes was more that I had seen outside of our bedroom.

 _Share them with me so that I can tell our child all about everything that you are._ You took my face in your hands and kissed me, rolling forward to press your forehead against mine. I thought I heard you say be calm but the world turned black before I could realize what was going on.

Your memories flashed through me like a slide show so fast that I was unsure if anything would be remembered when done. I saw Inuyasha as a child, felt your sadness at all of the loss over the years, and saw the child you secretly regarded as your own.

I jumped and gasped for air, suddenly in a different room once again. You pulled me back before I could fall off the bed. The hospital. My heart felt heavier than it had ever before. You were too great of a man to have so much hurt hidden inside.

"You have experienced so much." I kissed you, moving to straddle your hips. "I promise you will never feel pain because of me. I love you so very much."

You returned the kiss before pushing me away. I looked down at you with a pout, confusion running through me.

"Marry me."


End file.
